His First Tree
by dublin writer
Summary: Steve's latest date cancels on him a week to Christmas and Mike suspects all is not as it should be. Will Mike's attempt to help make things worse or will it bring the outcome Steve is hoping for? Please note: This is not a Steve/Jeannie love story and involves the introduction of a previously unknown character. Disclaimer The SOSF characters sadly do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**His First Tree**

 **A/N : I want to wish all the wonderful writers and readers here at the SOSF Fandom a very Happy New Year and I hope you all had a lovely Christmas surrounded by the ones you love. I also want to apologize for my long absence from the site and my failure to post here with any great regularity. I'm afraid that my health and real life are such at the minute that I am still not in a position to return fully yet and although I have been avidly reading the wonderful stories that are being posted at present I apologize for my lack of feedback. Please know that I have enjoyed the many tales here of late and am currently enjoying the ones still being updated and hope to get back to fully participating here as soon as I am able to. Here is just a short five chapter story I managed to write over the quiet Christmas period and I am posting it here in full as a thank you for all your patience with my current situation and also to thank all those who are entertaining us so well at present spinning their wonderful stories. I wish you all good health and good luck for 2017!**

Chapter 1:

 **Bryant Street: 6:15pm : 17th December :**

Steve was typing furiously, anxious to finish the final report of the day as quickly as possible, looking forward to his date with the lovely Melanie. He had been asking her out for practically two weeks now and much to his delight she had finally agreed. He had booked the restaurant, bought the flowers at lunchtime which were under his desk and he had his best suit laid out on his bed at home ready to put on. Nothing was going to ruin his plans, especially not cumbersome paperwork and so he was determined to get his reports all typed and ready to go before he left. As he typed the last line and pulled the page from the machine he grinned and sighed with relief as his watch revealed he was right on schedule.

Mike was watching his young partner from his office and couldn't help but grin to himself. The boy had been on cloud nine all day and Mike shook his head at the thought of a new girlfriend's name to have to get used to. He never could seem to keep up with the long list and sometimes it frustrated him at how flighty and temporary Steve's relationships usually were. He had told him many times that he needed to find the right girl and commit to the one relationship but in fairness to the young man, each girl he dated never seemed to be" the one" and within weeks one or the other had decided to part ways. Mike had seen both the highs and the lows of every one of them. From the ladies in question agreeing to go out with the young man, the excitement and delight at the prospect like today and then the steady dates that followed including the many late nights and fuzzy heads he had to contend with after them down to the inevitable awkward phone calls, the definite mood swings and sometimes the phone calls that usually sent the young man into one of his "extra quiet" moods for several days before the bizarre ritual started again.

To Mike's dismay, Steve never seemed to have much luck where relationships were concerned. From the insane Connie, to the distracted but harmless Mo and many more besides. This latest girl was a new waitress at their local coffee shop haunt and Mike had on this occasion seen first hand how smitten Steve had been the first time he had laid eyes on her. He had been unable to drag his eyes away from the young lady as she had passed by him numerous times, delivering food to other tables and taking orders and when she had approached their table the first time, Steve's face had visibly reddened and his usual, easy, charming banter had seemed to fail him for the first time ever that Mike had witnessed. He had stuttered and stammered out his order and Mike had been forced to intervene and rescue him. The young waitress in question had seemed to find his uneasiness in her presence amusing and yet despite various attempts by Steve on subsequent visits to elicit a date from the young woman, she had played hard to get and had only agreed after much cajoling and Mike felt some pleading on the young man's part.

Steve gathered the final report together, pinning it immaculately as always into its cardboard binder and pushing his chair back he brought it into Mike's Office and dropped it proudly down on Mike's desk, his grin a little wider than usual. Mike looked up and removed his glasses as he studied his young partner in amusement.

"Is that the Dickinson report?"

"Yeah, all done and dusted. You ah ... need me for anything else this evening?" Steve asked very tentatively, hoping despite his question that the answer would be a definitive "no".

Mike was tempted to string the young man along a little but couldn't find the heart to do it so instead he shook his head kindly.

"No, I think that's about everything. Besides ... I don't want to hold you up from your date with the lovely Melanie. That's tonight ... Isn't it?"

Steve's smile seemed to widen even more at Mike's words and he nodded and fingered the corner of Mike's desk almost self-consciously.

"Yeah ... yeah it's tonight alright."

"I suppose you've got a table booked at that fancy restaurant of yours?"

Steve tilted his head and smiled at Mike's perceptiveness.

"Ah ... you know me too well Michael, you know that?"

"You better believe it ..." Mike joked back just as the phone on Steve's desk rang out loudly.

Steve frowned as he heard it and mumbled disconcertingly as he hurried to answer it.

"This better not be a crime scene call ... That would be just my luck ..."

Mike laughed at his words and returned his glasses to continue to study the statistics report he was looking over for Olsen. He heard Steve's voice answer his phone and a few mumbled words after but something in their downhearted tone drew his attention. Looking up from his file he discarded the glasses a second time as he watched Steve almost sink into his desk chair despondently, noticing that Steve cradled the phone and had started speaking lower so that perhaps Mike couldn't hear. The conversation took merely a few more seconds and Mike disliked the length of time that Steve took to replace the phone back on the hook. He could see Steve's shoulders visibly slumped and stood up quickly, walking towards his Office door as an uneasy feeling washed over him. He reached the door and saw that Steve had barely moved but was still staring at the phone uneasily.

"Hey Buddy boy, what's up? Was it a call out? Because if it was I can handle it for now on my own. I know how much this evening ..."

"No ... No Mike. It was Melanie. She ah ... just cancelled on me ..."

Mike had witnessed Steve being stood up and let down many times before by women during their three year partnership but something about the level of despondency in his partner's voice this time chilled Mike and made him even more sorry for the young man. Trying to find the right words to provide comfort, Mike asked tentatively.

"Well ... I'm sorry Buddy boy. Did she ... say why?"

Steve let out a heavy sigh before answering.

"She ah ... said she was called into work at the last minute ... "

"Well she probably was Steve. I mean it's almost Christmas. The silly season. And that coffee shop gets a fair bit of trade being right in the heart of the shopping district. If she's reliant on that job she could hardly refuse, now could she?" Mike added in an upbeat tone, trying desperately to bolster Steve's rapidly and visibly sinking spirits but to his further dismay Steve merely shook his head.

"No ... No, that was a change of mind call. I don't think I'll be hearing from her again ..."

Mike really didn't like the level of disappointment he read in Steve's words and again he tried to rally the young man around.

"Oh you can't be sure of that. Don't you think you're reading a little too much into that call? Maybe it was genuine? I mean she seems a very down to earth sort of a girl to me. I don't think she'd just lie like that just to get out of a date. If that were the case I think she would have been straight with you, Buddy boy."

Steve didn't respond straight away but merely got slowly to his feet and grabbing his jacket he started putting it on as he finally answered Mike in a defeatist tone.

"Mike, I've made enough calls just like that myself over the years to know a brush off when I hear one ... Listen if it's ok with you, I'm just going to head home, alright?"

"Head home? Well hold on a few minutes and I'll drop you home on my way. I'm almost finished checking over that report on my desk."

"No, no it's ok. It's a nice evening. I think I'll walk ..."

Mike's face fell.

"Walk? You've never walked home from work in all the time I've known you. That's some walk Buddy boy."

Steve forced a smile.

"Well maybe I should more often. It's good for the soul Michael."

Then rubbing his stomach he added playfully, hoping his attempted jovial tone would fool the older man enough not to arouse suspicion.

"Besides ... All those home cooked meals of Jeannie are starting to show. The walk will do me good. I'll see you tomorrow Mike."

Steve started to walk towards the door and then as if remembering something he wheeled around and headed back to his desk, and bending down he reached beneath it and retrieved the beautiful bouquet that had rested on the floor.

"I almost forgot. Here. Give these to Jeannie for me will ya? Just ah ... maybe don't tell her they were ah ... recycled, ok? Someone might as well get some pleasure from them."

Mike took the stunning bunch of flowers from Steve and nodded sadly. They must have cost the young man a pretty penny by the looks of them and it somehow made the latest development all the more upsetting.

"Sure ... Sure ... She'll love them. Thanks."

Steve half smiled and nodded before turning to leave again but something about Steve's downhearted demeanor made Mike call out as he did.

"Listen Steve ... Look I know it's not exactly your favorite time of year and all but well ... Me and Jean are going to pick our Christmas tree later and well ... you know trim it and well you're welcome to join us ... you know, if you'd like to ... seeing as your other plans have ah ... fallen through."

Steve stood and smiled at his older partner. He knew Mike's heart was in the right place and he was trying to cheer him up by including him in his family's plans as he did on a regular basis but somehow tonight Steve felt he needed to be alone and so he flustered gratefully.

"I appreciate the offer Mike, really I do but ah ... I don't think so ... I ah ... I'm a little tired. I'll see you tomorrow ok. Give Jeannie my love. Bye."

"Ok, sure. I understand. See you tomorrow." Mike added dolefully as he watched his younger partner turn and leave the bullpen, his steps a little heavier than usual.

 **De Haro Street : 8:05 pm :**

"What do you think Mike? Does Mom's favorite ornament look better here or up here? What do you think?" Jeannie asked sincerely as she held the glass snow globe ornament in both places for Mike's opinion.

When no opinion was forthcoming, Jeannie turned and looked at Mike who was staring at the flowers that he had brought home for her from Steve earlier before they had gone to pick their tree. She had placed them in her Mother's favorite vase and had given the stunning display pride of place in the middle of the dining table. Mike had been awfully distracted since he had come home from work earlier and so far had participated very little in both the tree picking and trimming, merely nodding his approval at Jeannie's choices on both counts. Jeannie had had enough and it was time to get to the bottom of her Father's strange mood. Stepping down off the chair she had been standing on to trim the tree she clapped her hands together loudly which succeeded in drawing Mike's startled attention.

"Alright. That's enough! What's eating you Mike? Is it something to do with work? Only your heart and head have NOT been with me this evening at all. "

Mike blushed and seemed genuinely remorseful at his daughter's words. Stepping towards her, he enveloped her in a fatherly hug and spoke regretfully.

"You're absolutely right. I'm sorry Honey. I have been a little distracted, haven't I?"

" A LITTLE? " Jeannie added playfully as she felt Mike's hands squeeze her tightly and worried a little more. "What is it? Is it a case?"

Mike finally pulled away a little and forced a smile as he shook his head.

"No, no it's not a case. Actually it's nothing. Nothing at all. Now what were you asking me about again? This time you have my full attention, I promise."

Jeannie pulled back farther and sighed at Mike's attempts to stonewall her.

"OH NO ... No, you don't Mike Stone. You are NOT going to change the subject so easily this time. Now you've had something on your mind ever since you got home. You were unusually quiet through dinner and then when we went to pick the tree and you've been practically staring at those flowers ever since we started decorating it. I wanna know what's on your mind Mike. Please, don't shut me out. I'm a big girl now you know? Isn't it time you let me in on what ever bothers you?"

Mike smiled at his daughter lovingly. She was becoming more like Helen every day. Her perception and her ability to read him and to get him to open up were about on par now with his late wife's and somehow he drew great comfort and consolation from that fact. She was right. She wasn't his little girl anymore and she had a right to be told what was going on in his head especially as he had unintentionally succeeded in spoiling their special evening together by his worry over Steve. Throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender, he smiled and then clasped one of her hands lovingly as he pulled her gently towards the couch where they both then sat down.

"Ok, you're right! You got me. I have been a little distracted this evening but it's nothing to worry about and for once it's not a case or the job. I'm ... well to be honest I'm just a little worried about Steve."

"STEVE? Why? Has something happened? He wasn't hurt was he?"

Mike clasped her hand a bit tighter and smiled at Jeannie's panicked concern.

"No, no he's hasn't been hurt ... At least not physically ..."

"Oh well thank God for that. Wait a minute ...What do you mean by ... not physically?"

Mike paused a minute before continuing. He disliked discussing Steve's relationships with his younger daughter. After all Steve's record wasn't exactly the best example of how to find the perfect someone and he didn't want his young impressionable daughter thinking that Steve's methods were "the norm" either but well ... she had asked. Jeannie was waiting patiently albeit perhaps a little nervously for Mike's response so he decided to just come out with it for both their sakes.

"Steve asked a young lady out on a special date tonight. I mean he's been on cloud nine all day looking forward to it and well ... she cancelled on him at the last minute ..." Mike explained in a worried voice.

To Mike's utmost surprise Jeannie burst out laughing at his words.

"JEANNIE it's NOT funny ..." Mike admonished as a look of disappointment lit up his facial reaction and he let go of her hand in disgust.

Jeannie could see her laughter had upset the older man and tried to regain her composure and explain her outburst.

"Oh Mike, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought it was something serious ... Mike, Steve asks out girls all the time. He's a serial dater. I'm sure he'll have gotten over whatever her name was by the morning and find someone else to take her place. I really don't think it's something you should be worried about."

Jeannie's answer shocked Mike all the more. Not only was she painfully aware of Steve's unsuccessful love life she obviously found it quite normal and somewhat amusing. _What was wrong with the younger generation these days?_ he thought to himself. _Weren't they aware that feelings were fragile things that shouldn't be treated so lightly. That hearts were not there just to be broken or toyed with but to be nurtured and cherished?_ Feeling even more aggrieved by his daughter's response, he reprimanded her further in a hurt tone.

"Well I'm glad you find it all so amusing young lady but for your information I think ... well I happen to think this young lady was different. I ... well I think he really had ... FEELINGS for her. There I've said it!"

Again a faint chuckle burst uncontrollably from Jeannie's lips as she continued much to Mike's disdain.

"Oh I'll bet he had FEELINGS for her alright! Most men do but I think he'll get over it Mike."

"Not THOSE kind of feelings for your information. " Mike added in disgust. " I think he really ... you know LIKED her ..."

Jeannie looked confused at first and then when she understood she couldn't help laughing a little more.

"WHAT? You mean you think he was in LOVE with this girl he's never even dated before? Oh Mike! This is STEVE! I think you're barking up the wrong tree. You're worrying over nothing. Steve doesn't just fall in love that lightly. At least not the Steve I know."

"Not the Steve you know huh? What? The guy you spend time once a month with when you come home from college for the weekend or at holiday time, huh? Is that the Steve you know because let me tell you this. I think I know him a lot better. I spend days on end with the guy, night shifts and let me tell you, you get to know a hell of a lot about a guy working a night shift when there's nothing else to do to keep awake except drink coffee and talk! Not to mention when we go bowling together or to the movies. I'm TELLING you this girl was different! And ... and I'm sorry I even told you about it now!" he added, turning his back on his daughter in annoyance.

Jeannie hadn't expected the sudden outburst and could clearly tell that she had really annoyed Mike by her reaction and so she decided an apology was in order. Leaning closer Jeannie placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and spoke apologetically.

"Oh Daddy, I didn't mean to make light of whatever you were worrying about. It's just that Steve dates a lot and I guess I find it hard to believe that he feels that way about someone he hasn't even really spent time with yet. I didn't mean to offend you or Steve. You're right. Of course you know him better than me. Please don't be mad at me."

Jeannie's words sounded sincere and they succeeded in quelling Mike's annoyance at her initial reaction. He felt Jeannie lay her head on his shoulder like she always did on the rare occasions that they had a falling out and the soft curls that touched his cheek melted any last shred of upset that her words had caused him. Turning back around and placing an arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close and spoke softly into the soft curls.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. But ... I felt that way about your mother the first time I saw her you know and I hadn't spent anytime with her at that stage either. It does happen you know? Sometimes out of the blue and well quite frankly ... when you least expect it."

Mike felt Jeannie snuggle close and heard her words this time softer but still holding a faint tone of disbelief.

"And you really think Steve feels that way for this girl ah ..."

"Melanie ... Yes, yes I do."

"Well did he say anything?"

It was Mike's turn to chuckle heartily.

"Jeannie this is STEVE we're talking about, remember? Of course he didn't SAY it in actual words but ... well I think I saw it and I feel it in my gut. He was really devastated when she cancelled on him and I've never seen him quite that disturbed about being stood up before. He even walked home from Bryant Street ..."

"WALKED HOME? Well why didn't you tell me that? Now that IS unusual."

"See I told you. "

" I'm sorry Mike ... Truly I am. If you say he feels different about this girl then I believe you, ok? But well if she cancelled ... She obviously doesn't exactly feel the same way about him. Maybe it's better for him that he found out now before he got too involved with her, right? I mean he could have gotten even more hurt then, isn't that true?"

Mike smiled down at his daughter's youthful wisdom.

"Yes, I guess you're right. I hadn't thought about that. Maybe you're right! But I can't help worrying about him all the same. I even asked him if he'd like to come and pick our tree with us but he politely refused. "

"Well Steve isn't really a fan of Christmas Mike you know that and maybe he just wants to be alone tonight to ... oh I don't know ... lick his wounds or whatever you men do when you've been jilted. You'll see. He'll be more upbeat tomorrow. Now what do you say we finish the tree, huh?"

"Ok Sweetheart but afterwards why don't we head over there and see how he's doing, huh? We'll surprise him. What do you say?"

"Oh I can't Mike. I'm meeting Mary and Paul at nine thirty. Remember I told you? I haven't seen them in ages. I can't let them down. I'm sorry."

Mike patted Jeannie's arm gently.

"Oh of course! I completely forgot. Of course you have to meet with your friends. Is ah ... that David fellow coming along too?" Mike added tentatively, suspecting there had been a foursome date arranged for the theater that evening.

Jeannie reddened and flustered where she stood. She had hoped Mike wouldn't ask that question but now that he had, she felt she had to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth. After all she was twenty years old now and quite entitled to go on a date once in a while and she happened to like David. "

"Yes, yes he's coming too but don't you go interrogating him or intimidating him when he comes to pick me up, do you hear me? David is a perfect gentleman."

Mike's jaw dropped in disgust.

"I don't interrogate your boyfriends!"

"Oh yeah? What about poor George who you made answer forty questions about where he came from, who his parents were and what his intentions were then, huh?"

Mike flustered where he stood and mumbled almost incoherently.

"George was different. He looked like a hippy AND he had SHIFTY eyes!"

"He did NOT! Anyway you soon scared him off and then there was Rod. Remember Rod?"

"I never interrogated Rod" Mike answered defensively.

"OH NO ...You didn't have to, did you? Not when you had Tanner doing a background check on him for you!"

Again Mike flustered.

"Well weren't you glad I DID? He had a record."

"Joyriding when he was sixteen doesn't exactly make him a hardened criminal you know? But you had to scare him off too, didn't you?"

"Well he wasn't good enough for you Sweetheart."

"Hmmmm ... So YOU said. Look David is nice Daddy. He's sweet and he doesn't have shifty eyes AND he comes from a respectable family. Please be nice to him, will you? I really like him Daddy. Don't spoil this one for me, ok?"

Mike smiled sweetly and hugged his daughter once more.

"Ok, ok you win. I'll be nice to David. Alright?"

"Thanks Daddy" Jeannie beamed as Mike released her."Oh and you don't have to worry. He doesn't have a record. "

Grinning suddenly from ear to ear, Mike added playfully.

"I know. I checked!"

"Why YOU ... " Jeannie added humorously as she swatted Mike's backside as he headed back towards the half decorated Christmas Tree, laughing heartily.

As they resumed decorating it together and their laughter subsided, Jeannie spoke sincerely.

"I'm sorry I can't go to Steve's with you ..."

"Oh don't worry. That's alright. I'll go over there myself and you know what?" Mike said suddenly very dramatically. "I'm going to bring him a tree for his apartment. Not as big as ours of course, but a smaller one. It will cheer him up. " Mike added with a huge grin.

"Oh Mike, I don't think that's a good idea. Steve never puts a tree up in his apartment. I don't think he'll appreciate it Mike. "

"Don't you worry now, you just leave that to me. Now let's just sort out this tree of ours."

Jeannie shook her head at Mike's crazy idea and could almost see the look of absolute disgust on Steve's face when Mike showed up with a tree on his door stoop. As she watched Mike gain a new lease of life grabbing tinsel and wrapping it around some of the branches, she spotted the beautiful flowers on the table and realized in that moment who they had been initially intended for. They were quite an expensive bouquet for a first date and a little expensive for Steve's budget. Maybe there was something to Mike's theory. Turning towards her father she decided to ask tentatively.

"Mike? "

"Yeah?"

"Those flowers that Steve sent home for me ..."

Hearing Jeannie's words Mike swallowed hard and quickly interrupted her sentence.

"You know I think your Mother's ornament does look better up here where we can see it, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**His First Tree**

Chapter 2 :

 **Union Street : 9:10pm**

Steve was watching a news channel in his living room, sprawled wearily on his couch, his bare feet up on the coffee table, his top shirt button loosened and his jacket and tie hastily discarded on the other armchair. He wiggled his toes and regretted his hasty decision to walk home earlier. He hadn't estimated correctly how far it was of a walk and while he was definitely fit enough for the long walk, his work shoes had perhaps not been the best choice of footwear for the task at hand. He reached forward and massaged the growing blister on his right big toe gingerly and placed the cold beer bottle in his hand against it to cool the stinging. The news pictures flashed quickly past on the screen but Steve's tired mind wasn't really processing much of what he was seeing. He placed the half drunk bottle down alongside the other two empty ones on the coffee table and was just contemplating an early night when he heard the persistent knock on his door. Glancing at his watch he couldn't fathom who could be calling at this time of the evening and so he padded gingerly out on his sore bare feet towards the door. A second more persistent knock came and he shouted out in annoyance.

"Ok, ok I'm COMING!"

Steve pulled the door open and stood with his mouth agape as a six foot tree stood on his door stoop.

"What the ...?" He muttered incredulously as Mike's head appeared around the branches on the right hand side and his partner's voice reached his ears, albeit slightly out of breath.

"Surprise!"

Steve looked from Mike to the tree and realizing it's significance Steve quickly protested.

"Oh no Mike. FORGET it! That is NOT coming in here. I'm sorry. You're going to have to take it back where it came from."

Mike's face fell and he flustered accordingly.

"Oh come on now. Do you know how hard this was to get from my car all the way up here. Don't dismiss it so readily, huh?"

"Mike you know how I feel about Christmas Trees? I don't want one in my apartment. I'm sorry but it's not coming in here. What were you THINKING?"

"Well I thought it would cheer you up. You seemed pretty down earlier and I thought it would take your mind off things."

"Mike if I want to see trees I'll head for the forest, ok? Look I know you meant well but please just take it away, will ya?"

Mike face down turned and he purposely put on his sorrowful face, the same one that always managed to melt Steve's resolve but Steve spotted it straight away.

"Oh no! That face isn't going to work this time Michael. I am NOT allowing you to bring that THING over the threshold. Have you got that? It's not happening Mike. "

Mike flustered and resorted to his plan B.

"Ok, ok you win ... I'll take it back but I am kind of pooped from hauling this thing up all those steps. Can't I at least just leave it in your hall while I rest for a bit and then I'll get rid of it again, ok? I sure could do with a warm cup of coffee too. That is coffee I smell isn't it? Hmmm ... Is that the new blend you got that you told me about? It sure was freezing down on that Christmas Tree lot. What do you say? Can't you spare a warm cup of coffee for a friend down on his luck, huh?" Mike added in the same voice he used when he went undercover as a wino on a case a while back.

The amusement his words caused finally broke through Steve's resolve and the young man chuckled and shook his head.

"You are something else, you know that? Ok, ok you can leave it in the hall but after your cup of coffee it's GOING Mike, got it?"

"Sure ... Sure. Understood loud and clear Mr. Grinch!" Mike added playfully and Steve laughed and helped Mike haul it across the threshold.

The tree was heavy and awkward and Steve grumbled as he struggled with it as Mike pushed it from the other side.

"Gees, Mike. Couldn't you get a smaller one? This thing doesn't even fit in my apartment."

"I know. I tried to get a smaller one but this one was all they had left. Sorry ..."

They sat it against the side wall and Steve howled as he stood on a stray pine needle in his bare feet.

"Ow! This thing is shedding already Mike. It's a health hazard."

"Well why are you going around in your bare feet anyway? Haven't you young people ever heard of slippers?"

Steve laughed and tilted his head at the suggestion that he should wear slippers.

"I don't LIKE slippers. "

"Sure ... sure you don't like slippers, or Christmas trees. Anything else?"

"Anchovies ..." Steve blurted out before Mike remembered the much hated topping that Steve abhorred.

"Oh of course! How could I forget those?"

Still laughing Mike squeezed past the rather cumbersome tree and followed Steve into his small living room and frowned as he saw the empty beer bottles on the coffee table. Steve reddened and picked up the evidence before flustering towards the older man, his smile disappearing as quick as it had come.

"It's not a crime to have a beer or two after work Mike to unwind."

"I didn't say it was Buddy boy."

"No ... But your look said it. I'll get the coffee."

Mike watched Steve exit the small room, the glass bottles clinking noisily in his hands as he did and he sat down on the couch waiting for the young man's return. He didn't have to wait long as Steve came back in with two steaming cups of caffeine and handed Mike one before sitting down next to him with his own, wincing as he did as the blister hurt like hell. Mike noticed the wince and inquired in a worried voice.

"What's the matter? You stand on another one of those pine needles?"

"Ah no ... No, I ah have a blister that's all. It'll be fine by tomorrow."

"A blister? " Mike asked incredulously and then remembered earlier."Ah ... from your impromptu walk earlier huh?"

Steve nodded and half smiled.

"Yeah ... Wrong foot wear."

"Here let me see? Have you put anything on it?"

"Mike it's FINE! It's just a blister, ok? Don't start fussing or I'll just be sorry I told you about it."

"Ok, ok keep your hair on. I just happen to know a thing or two about healing blisters that's all."

Steve chuckled.

"Oh so you're an expert on blisters now as well as everything else, huh?"

"Actually I AM! ... When you were in the Marines and walked the beat as long as I did, believe me, you learn pretty fast how to heal blisters."

Steve's smile sobered and he asked tentatively.

"Ok, I'll bite. What do I put on it?"

Mike's smile widened and he tapped the side of his nose.

"Green tea! You have those fancy teabags here, don't you?"

"Green tea? You're kidding right? On blisters?" Steve chuckled again incredulously.

"That's right Buddy Boy. Green tea has anti-inflammatory compounds that can help reduce the pain and swelling. Plus, it has several vitamins and antioxidants that will help the blisters heal quickly. Simply steep a green tea bag in a cup of hot water for about 5 minutes. Remove the tea bag and allow it to cool then put the moist tea bag on the blister for a few minutes. Repeat four or five times daily for a few days and it will be good as new. Oh you should also try and drink some green tea a few times a day to help speed up the healing process as well."

Steve sat listening to Mike's flawless advice for several minutes open mouthed before he shook his head and responded in amazement.

"Man, you never cease to amaze me Michael, you know that? Ok, well I'll give it a try later. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I ah ... don't know any home remedies for broken hearts though unfortunately." he added carefully, as he watched Steve almost choke on the mouthful of coffee he had just swallowed.

Coughing to clear the liquid that had gone down the wrong tube, Steve stared at Mike incredulously as he stammered a response between hacking coughs.

"What ... are you talking about now? ... Whose broken heart?"

"Yours ... You really liked Melanie didn't you?"

Steve finally got his breathing back under his own control and stared at Mike for several seconds not quite sure how Mike could have possibly jumped to that conclusion on his own. _He hadn't been that obvious had he? He had never said anything to the older man . How could he possibly have known that?_

Deciding to play it cool and deny everything, Steve tried to regain his composure and spoke as normally as the by now fast beating of his heart would allow.

"Sure I liked her Mike but I ah ... guess it wasn't mutual so that's that huh? It's no big deal Mike."

Instead of succeeding in convincing Mike he was wrong his partner's increased nervousness and denials only served to confirm Mike's initial suspicions.

"No big deal, huh?"

"That's right. Plenty more fish in the sea, right?" Steve said a little too fast while his facial expression belied his words.

Mike reached over and placed a hand around Steve's shoulders which only increased Steve's uneasiness tenfold. The young man knew in that moment he wasn't fooling Mike, only himself and brushing a nervous hand through his hair he spoke in a deflated voice.

"Alright ... You called it right. I thought she might become someone special you know but ... "

A heavy sigh left Steve's lips and he finished his sentence with difficultly. " ... I guess I was wrong, huh?"

He felt a sympathetic squeeze of his shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment or two while he got his emotions back under control. He heard Mike's voice break the silence.

"You wanna tell me about it? It might help you know. I won't judge you. You know that right?"

Steve nodded calmly.

"Yeah, yeah I know that. I don't know Mike. It's just that. Do you remember that case with the Russian Mob when I was taken hostage with Brigitte? "

Mike's brow furrowed as he wondered what that particular case had to do with anything.

"Yeah?"

"And do you remember the conversation we had just before it all kicked off in the car where you said I'd know when I met the right one. That I'd feel a " zing " and that after that I couldn't imagine life without that person? "

Things were starting to become clearer as he remembered Steve's strange reaction the first day he had seen Melanie.

"Yeah ... Oh! ... I think I get it now. You felt that zing when you saw Melanie, didn't you?"

Steve nodded sadly.

"Yeah ... I'm crazy about her Mike. I guess I thought that well maybe she felt it too. A connection you know? I mean I thought she was playing hard to get, you know? Like stringing me along but when she agreed to the date I thought this was going to be it. I wanted the date to be so special because I felt I'd finally found my soul mate. Boy was I wrong? I guess I wouldn't know my soul mate if she came right up and slapped me across the face, huh? What an idiot ..." he mumbled as he swallowed some more coffee.

Mike had just listened and felt sorry for the younger man. He tried to put himself in Steve's position. What if Helen hadn't felt the same way he had all those years ago when their eyes had met across a crowded room. That thought felt soul crushing and he stared at Steve's down-turned face and felt he knew how much emotional pain his partner was now in. Wanting to alleviate the pain anyway he could, he squeezed Steve's shoulder again and spoke in an upbeat, positive tone.

"Look Steve, maybe you're wronging her. Maybe she genuinely had to work like she said. You know maybe she'll call you tomorrow and ... "

"No Mike ... She was lying ... "

"Well how do you know that for sure?"

Their eyes met and Steve's eyes held the answer. Mike inhaled sharply as he realized how Steve knew.

"You went to the coffee shop?"

Steve nodded solemnly.

"What? Today on your way home?"

"Yeah ... "

"OH! I see and ... she wasn't working?"

"No ... No the owner said ... get this ... she had the night off for a date ..."

Steve scoffed at his own words and hung his head. Mike couldn't think of a single thing to say that would explain the discrepancy so instead he chose humor instead to try and lift the current tense mood in the room.

"Well that coffee shop is kind of out of the way from Bryant Street to here on Union Street. If you walked all that way, no wonder you have a blister!"

Mike's attempt at humor didn't even draw a smile form the downhearted young man and Mike frowned. Perhaps it was time for some home truths and perhaps they would help but yet he wasn't sure. He didn't want to make the young man feel any worse than he already was but sometimes in life you had to be cruel to be kind and Mike was beginning to think that perhaps this was one of those times. Changing tactic and praying it would turn out and come across the way he wanted it to, he started off tentatively.

"Listen Steve ah ... Did it ever occur to you that maybe well ... something might have put Melanie off her date with you tonight?"

That strange question drew Steve's attention and he furrowed his brow as he studied his partner closely.

"No ... What do you mean by that?"

"Look Steve, I don't want you to take this the wrong way because it really isn't meant in a bad way, honestly. I mean you know I think the world of you right? And that I would never think bad of you or judge you over anything you did but it's just that well ... You do have a bit of a ... " Mike swallowed hard as he saw Steve staring at him unnervingly, hanging on his every word " ... a reputation. "

Steve's jaw dropped.

"A reputation? What are you talking about Mike?"

Mike could hear the defensive tone already starting up and began to regret bringing it up in the first place but he'd started so now he felt he had no choice but to finish.

"Well you have had quite a few girlfriends in all the time I've known you and people tend to gossip and talk and associate you with certain names as a result and ..."

"What names?" Steve blurted out in annoyance at the current line of conversation.

"Well nothing too bad or anything but well ... Just today someone called you a ... a serial dater."

Steve's face grew livid.

"What? Well what the hell is that supposed to mean huh? Who called me that? I'll bet it was Norm wasn't it? Which is rich considering most nights he has two ladies on his arms instead of one ..."

"STEVE! It wasn't Norm, ok? Or any of the other guys at Bryant Street for that matter."

Well if it wasn't them and it wasn't you then who ... " Steve's face grew darker and Mike was sure in the moment he saw Steve's bottom lip quiver slightly. "Oh my God ... It was Jeannie wasn't it? JEANNIE called me that?"

"Steve listen to me. She didn't say it maliciously. As a matter of fact she said it more in jest but that's not the point ... You see ..."

"In JEST? What? She was laughing about it?"

Mike felt like he was digging a bigger hole for himself with very word that left his mouth and was truly sorry he had broached the subject at all but he couldn't let Steve continue to think that Jeannie thought bad of him.

"No Steve, of course she wasn't laughing at you. It's just that she's young and impressionable and ..."

" ... And that's how she sees me. As some promiscuous serial dater?"

"Now Steve she never used that word."

"Mike ok, I've had a good few girlfriends. I can't argue that point but I was faithful in EVERY ONE of those relationships. I mean I never played the field and most of them turned out to be a bad choice or just bad luck. The job came between us and some of them left me not the other way around. "

"I KNOW that Steve and so does Jeannie and anybody who knows you but my point is that someone who doesn't know you that well and maybe hears about it might just get the wrong impression. "

Steve leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and exhaled sharply.

"Oh Man!"

Mike hated seeing his young partner so upset and tried another risky tactic.

"Steve? If I was to ask you something very personal would you answer me?"

Steve whipped his head around sideways and stared incredulously at the older man.

"Well that depends on how personal it is. "

"Of all those personal relationships you've been in, were they all ... well was the ah ... shall we say ... physical side of things involved?"

"MIKE! What kind of a question is THAT?"

"Ok, ok ... if you don't want to answer it then that's fine. It's just that you seem to move pretty fast in relationships and we've both agreed that Melanie is very different to those other girls you've dated. She seems like a down to earth girl to me and maybe she prefers things to well you know ... move a little slower ..."

"And you think I wouldn't respect that?"

"Of course I know you'd respect that but ... the question is, does SHE?"

"What? You think she's heard from someone about my past and got frightened off by it, is that it?"

"Well it's a possibility Steve."

"Yeah but who would she ... Oh my God of course! Angela ..."

"That's right. You and that other waitress had a thing together a couple of years back didn't you and if I recall right it didn't end too well, now did it?"

"No, no it didn't ... But Mike nothing happened between us. I told you that at the time. She was way too pushy for my liking and I got out real quick."

"But wasn't she spreading malicious rumors about you at the time?"

"Yeah, she was just mad that I didn't take what she was offering but yeah I guess if she's been poisoning Melanie's mind against me it could explain a few things but either way how do I clear my name?"

"You go talk to her Steve. Tell her the truth and hope she listens. "

"I don't know Mike. I don't think this is salvageable. "

"Oh so you're going to give up on it, is that it? Didn't you listen to me when I told you that when you feel like that it doesn't happen too often. That's why you have to grab it with both hands. Talk to her Steve. Promise me. Try to give it one more shot before you give up on it, will you?"

Steve sighed heavily again.

"Ok ... I'll go see her tomorrow."

"Good man! Now I don't know about you but I feel like a pizza. What do you say? Will we order one?"

Steve nodded agreeably.

"Ok ... Sure. I'll order one over the phone and get us a refill on those coffees."

Steve disappeared back out into the hall and Mike heard him order pizza over the phone and then return with two more coffees. He couldn't really tell how Steve had taken his last cutting revelation and decided that it would be best to not speak any more about it tonight. Standing up he gestured out into the hall as he took a mouthful of the freshly poured coffee.

"You know it seems such a shame to bring that tree all the way back down to my car when we could just bring it in here, doesn't it?"

Steve wagged an accusing finger in his partner's direction.

"I KNEW it! I knew I should never have let you talk me into bringing that thing into my hall. As soon as I let that thing into my apartment I was never gonna be able to get it back out, was I?"

"Oh come on. How bad can it be? It will brighten the place up and that corner is perfect for it. "

"It won't fit Mike. It's too tall."

"It'll fit ... don't worry. Come on we'll have it up in a jiffy. What do you say?"

Steve groaned and placed his head in his hands knowing when he was defeated.

"Alright, alright ... You're not going to be happy until we put that thing up, are you? Alright, you win ... but just let me change first. I'm not wrestling that thing around in my work clothes.

Mike beamed from ear to ear at Steve's acceptance. He felt that once it was up and lighted up, the young man would change his mind about it and begin to appreciate it. The task would also help take his mind off his current predicament. Minutes later Steve returned wearing a casual T-shirt and grey sweat pants and had pulled on a pair of white trainers to avoid the dreaded, shedding pine needles.

Between them they struggled and heaved the tree through the narrow doorway into the living room. It seemed enormous in the compact space and yet Mike kept insisting it would be fine.

"Mike I really don't think ..." Steve started to protest for the umpteenth time but Mike cut across him like all the other times before to dispel his negativity.

" Stop being so pessimistic will you. It will fit just fine. Just wait and see."

"Mike I don't have a stand for it."

"That's alright I brought one with me."

"What about lights Mike?"

"I have some down in my car for you."

"But I don't even have any decorations."

"Well you have popcorn don't you?"

"Popcorn?"

"Yeah, we can string it together and put them on the tree. Look at the bright side. When you're hungry over the holidays there'll be a ready made snack on your tree for you." Mike said laughing.

"Very funny."

"No in all seriousness, we'll get you some decorations, ok?"

Fifteen minutes later, just after ten pm the tree was up and both men stood looking at the results of their efforts. Mike stood a little red faced as he perused the way the top of the tree bent precariously over to the left due to the fact that the tree was indeed too tall for the height of the ceiling and the fact that the tree completely filled the entire corner of Steve's small living room, totally blocking out his book shelf and causing his armchair to have to be moved over in front of the window. He glanced sideways at Steve who he could see was trying to hold back a fit of the giggles. Pleased that at least he seemed to be taking it well, he ventured tentatively.

"Well it's not THAT bad ..."

"It's a little ... ah ... bent Mike, don't you think? ..." Steve struggled to say as he then burst out laughing, unable to hold back the giggles a minute longer.

"Alright, alright Wiseguy. You were right, ok? It was a little too big but it's up now and well ... we could always ... cut the top bit off."

Another fit of giggles burst from Steve at Mike's words and as he forced them back he responded amidst the laughter.

"No, no. I like it just the way it is ... It's perfect ... This way I get to see your face every time you see it when you come to visit ..."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Showing me how wrong I was every time huh?"

"Yeah ... Well I don't get the opportunity to prove you wrong too often, now do I? "Steve responded playfully.

Mike took the comment in good cheer and he found himself laughing despite the fact that he was annoyed with himself for providing Steve with such a monstrosity for his first ever tree instead of the perfect one he had hoped to give him.

"No, I suppose you don't ... Seriously though, are you sure you're ok with it? I mean it is a bit sad and sorry looking. We can just get rid of it if you prefer?"

"No, no it's ok. Leave it. Sad and sorry looking probably sums me up pretty well right now so it will fit in here just fine and ah ... besides ... it's ah ... it's kind of growing on me ..." Steve added laughing again at the irony and humor in his well chosen words.

Mike groaned at Steve's words and then laughed along with him.

"Oh that was bad Buddy boy ... Even for you."

Steve clasped Mike's shoulder as their laughter gradually subsided.

"Thanks Mike ... At least you made me laugh and ... I appreciate you coming over. "

Mike smiled warmly across at his partner.

"Well laughing at the tree hadn't exactly been my intention Buddy boy but I guess if it cheered you up then it had the right effect after all. Let me just go down to the car and get the lights for it. Maybe when it's lit up it won't look so peculiar, huh?"

Steve patted the shoulder still under his hand and chuckled.

"Ok ... here's hoping ... Say that pizza should have been here by now too ... Watch out for them when you're down there will ya?"

"Ok ... They're probably just busy this evening. I wont be long."

Steve nodded at Mike and watched as the older man left the living room, squeezing past the lower branches as he did and as he heard the front door open, he sunk down onto the couch. Staring up at the peculiar looking tree, he couldn't help but laugh again. He had to hand to Mike, for a first ever tree in his own place, it sure was going to be a memorable one!


	3. Chapter 3

**His First Tree**

Chapter 3 :

Mike reached his car and opened the trunk, reaching in to grab the large rope of fairy lights inside. He was suddenly glad that he had at least tested them back at De Haro Street to make sure they worked before he had left earlier. It had already been an embarrassment bringing the young man a tree two sizes too big for his living room without bringing him lights that didn't work as well. Closing the trunk and stepping up onto the sidewalk Mike stopped still as he saw the slight figure of Melanie approaching towards him. He swallowed hard and when she saw him and recognized him, she stopped still too. He could tell she seemed very nervous and uneasy so deciding to be the better person, he stepped towards her slowly, smiling warmly to put her at her ease.

"Well, this is a surprise or ... or is it just pure coincidence meeting you here?"

Melanie seemed to fluster and looked down at her feet, shuffling a little on the spot.

"No ... It's no coincidence. Is Steve home?"

"Yes, yes, he's home. He had a date but ah ... it seems she cancelled on him because she ... had to work ..." Mike added tentatively to test the waters so to speak ...

Mike's words caused Melanie to inhale sharply and she once more looked away uncomfortably as she sought the right words to respond with.

"Ah yeah ... yeah I know ..."

Mike figured that the fact that she was here to see Steve despite everything was a very positive sign but with her current nervous disposition he began to worry about whether she would have the courage to actually go through with the encounter so he decided to help bring the two together for both their sakes and help cupid along a little.

"Melanie ... I know this isn't really any of my business as such but ... did someone tell you things about Steve that ... well that put you off your date with him tonight?"

Melanie's head snapped back up at Mike's question as if she wondered how he knew that. Her reaction gave Mike his answer without any verbal response needed.

"Was it Angela?"

Melanie sighed heavily and nodded dolefully.

Mike shook his head at her response and spoke in an animated tone.

"Oh well, I can just imagine what she had to say about him ... She probably told you that he was a heart-breaker, a fast mover and more trouble than he was worth or perhaps ... other more colorful words to that effect. Am I right?"

A slow creeping smile swept across Melanie's face at Mike's words and she looked up sheepishly at him.

"Yeah ... You're right ... She said those things ... along with some other less desirable things too ..."

"Oh I'll bet she did! But now ... Melanie, if I may call you that, you know you strike me as a very, down to earth, sensible young lady who doesn't normally listen to gossip and I happen to pride myself on being a very good judge of character. Do you truly believe Steve is all those things and more, huh? Is that what your instincts tell you about him?"

Melanie half smiled and shuffled her feet nervously on the spot for a second time.

"Well Lieutenant, I guess if it was I wouldn't be standing outside his apartment at 10:15 at night, now would I?"

"No, I don't suppose you would and please call me Mike ... Listen Melanie, I know he's my partner and I guess that makes my testimony extremely biased but I happen to know what happened between Steve and Angela and I hope you'll believe me when I tell you her account of things is highly exaggerated. Sure ... she came on to him and to a certain. degree Steve went along with it out of politeness and bad judgement but he didn't do all the things she said he did. The truth is that ... well when he told her he wasn't interested in what she was offering she spread a lot of malicious rumors about him in retaliation. Now I know you only have my word on that but I've known that young man for over three years now and I've only ever known him to be an honorable, extremely caring and fine young man. Oh don't get me wrong, he's not perfect ... I mean who really is? He's had his fair share of unsuccessful relationships but you know I always felt that it well ... that it was because he always seemed to choose the wrong people but ... I really thought that this time ... well that this time he'd made a better choice ..."

Melanie's eyes appeared to water as she listened to what Mike said and she half smiled in his direction.

"Do you ... think he'd be pleased to see me? Or am I making a big mistake coming here?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly but ... I do know he was pretty upset that you cancelled on him. As for whether you're making a big mistake, well that's not really my place to answer but I think if you felt it was important enough to walk all the way here I ... well I do think you owe it to yourself to find out first-hand one way or the other, don't you? Come on. What do you say we go up together, huh? "

Melanie took an extra deep breath and nodded nervously as she allowed Mike to steer her by the elbow up the many steps to Steve's still open front door. On arriving there, Melanie hesitated and fell behind as Mike, sensing her anxiety stepped across the threshold and called out gently, all the while keeping a calming eye on the young woman standing on the door stoop.

"Hey Steve! Look who I found when I was down at the car."

He could sense Melanie beginning to breathe more heavily slightly behind him and looked back around as he heard Steve answer as he emerged from the living room.

"I hope it was the pizza delivery guy ... I'm starv ... ing" Steve stuttered out the last word as his eyes fell on the young woman at the door and his initial smile vanished in the same startling moment.

She was wearing her hair loose, compared to it always being tied up for work and the dark brown curls cascading down each side of her face only made her more beautiful than ever in Steve's eyes. She was wearing a beige trench coat, neatly tied at her slim waist with a dainty belt and wore leather boots that reached up under the end of her coat. _What was it about this young woman that always managed to render his voice box practically useless and turn his insides to jelly._

"Hi ... " was all he managed to say and he inwardly cursed the patheticness of his automatic response.

"Hi Steve ... " Melanie stuttered just as awkwardly in reply.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation and feeling that his presence between them was perhaps not helping matters, Mike made an instant decision to let them work it out between them. Stepping forward he grabbed Steve's hand and placed the rope of fairy lights into it and spoke quite loudly breaking the awkward silence.

"Here Steve. There's the lights for the tree. You can put them on yourself, can't you?"

Slowly processing what Mike had said, he then whipped his head around, taking his eyes off Melanie for the first time, to stare anxiously at Mike.

"What? You're LEAVING?"

"Yes ... ah look, I just remembered that I have to collect Jeannie and her friends from the theater shortly so I'd better make tracks. Besides ... You two need to talk ..."

Steve grabbed Mike's arm desperately and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Mike? I ah ..."

"Talk to the girl Steve ... You hear me now? Talk to her, ok?" Mike whispered back before grabbing his coat and fedora off Steve's hall table and patting Steve on the back gently as he passed him and tipping his hat to say goodnight to Melanie on his way out.

"Goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning at work Buddy Boy."

Before Steve could protest further, Mike had disappeared down the steps leaving Melanie still standing awkwardly on the door stoop and a very nervous and flustered looking Steve standing in the hall, wondering what to say next, his hands brushing through his hair at an alarming and disturbing speed. Eventually knowing he had to say something, he mustered up enough courage to say what he needed to.

"Well this is a ... bit of a surprise. I ah ... I thought you said you had to work tonight ..."

Again he cursed his choice of words as he felt it came across more hostile and mistrusting than he had intended it to. He shuffled on the spot and folded his arms across his chest for no other reason but to stop them from visibly trembling as he waited for her response. She looked equally as uncomfortable as he felt and she looked down at her feet as his words had sunk in.

"Yeah ... Yeah, I'm afraid I lied about that ... I guess I got a bout of cold feet about our date and ... I was at home and I felt bad about lying and so I went for a walk and ... well you'd told me your address before and my feet sort of brought me here. I guess I ... I just wanted to apologize ... "

Steve mellowed a little at her words and unfolded his arms to rub at his chin.

"I see ... Was the prospect of going on a date with me that bad that it gave you second thoughts? " he responded, adding a faint nervous chuckle as a final attempt to break the awkward tension between them.

His words did succeed in making her chuckle and she shook her head as she responded

"No, no not exactly. I guess I just let some things that other people told me affect my better judgement ... "

Steve's face fell and he felt he needed to defend himself. Stepping forward he spoke more animatedly.

"Listen Melanie, nothing happened between me and Angela. I mean I swear to you. I never should have gone on a date with her to begin with and ..."

Melanie placed a finger on his lips before he could protest further and smiled warmly.

"It's ok. I believe you ... I guess I wouldn't be here if I didn't ..."

She dropped her finger away and watched Steve's green eyes fill with a mixture of relief and gratitude. Looking slightly over his shoulder into the warm, inviting hall and shivering in the night air as she then pulled her collar up around her neck, she spoke in a more easy tone.

"So ... Are you going to let me come in ... or not?"

Steve suddenly realizing his bad manners flustered and stood aside, rubbing a hand through his hair again in the same endearing habit, Melanie was beginning to love.

"Oh of course ... I'm sorry. Come on in ... Here let me take your coat ..."

Melanie stepped across the threshold as Steve closed the door behind her and she quickly slipped off her coat to reveal a wine colored woolen jumper over a pair of dark denim jeans that fit snugly into her boots. She handed him her coat and he gently folded it and placed it on the hall table. Seeing how well she looked, he flustered a little as he remembered the casual attire he was wearing in order to put up the tree. He reddened slightly in the face as he stammered another apology.

"I'm afraid I'm not dressed very appropriately for receiving guests this evening ... Look why don't you go make yourself comfortable while I go change."

But before he could even manage to turn away, she grabbed his hand and spoke sincerely.

"You look just fine as you are ... "

Steve smiled and felt any last animosity about her actions earlier melt away under her appreciative gaze. Feeling their mutual gaze intensify, Melanie looked around to break the moment and spoke in a complimentary tone.

"It's a nice place you've got here."

"Thanks, it's ah ... small but it suits me fine and the rent is reasonable. Ok ... Well let's go inside and sit down. "

Gesturing with his hand towards the room off to her left he spoke politely.

"After you ... Oh and watch yourself on the tree!" he added at the last minute as he followed Melanie into his living room and watched her squeeze past the protruding branches and stutter in awe.

"Wow! That's um ... quite a tree you have there!"

Steve couldn't help but laugh every time he saw it. Amidst his laughter he felt he needed to explain.

"Yeah, ah ... it was a gift from Mike. He assured me it would fit despite my reservations but it kind of doesn't as you can see. Anyway it's all his fault ... I ah ... I'm not really a Christmas person so I haven't put up a tree here before."

As they both sat down then on the couch, Melanie turned to stare incredulously at the handsome young detective beside her.

"You don't like Christmas?"

"I ah ... I used to but ... well it's kind of a long story. Maybe I'll tell you about it some time."

"Ok, I think I'll hold you to that. You ah ... need a hand putting on those fairy lights and the decorations? Only I happen to be a pretty good tree trimmer, you know?"

Steve smiled again admiringly.

"Is that so? Well I'll gladly accept your help with the lights but I have just one major problem with your overall plan because I ah ... don't actually have any tree decorations to put on it ..." he added laughing.

"AH! Now that IS a problem alright ..."

"Don't worry ... Knowing Mike he'll get me some whether I want them or not ..."

"Absolutely not!" Melanie exclaimed much to Steve's surprise.

"What?"

"Well if it's your first tree you have to pick your own decorations ... I mean that's the whole fun of it. You get new pieces every year and then soon each decoration on your tree will tell a story all of its own. "

Steve looked in awe at the young lady to his left. He had never really thought of it like that and he was amazed at how romantic an idea that sounded.

"I'm not sure I'd be any good at picking the right ones ... " he mumbled in an almost whisper as he stared at the two lips he suddenly longed to kiss.

"Well then I'll have to help you ... that's if ... you'd like me too ..." Melanie answered, feeling her heart beat faster as Steve's presence so close to her suddenly made her feel uneasy.

Resisting the urge to kiss her right then and there, Steve remembered Mike's valuable advice from earlier about going a lot slower this time and clearing his throat he stood up quickly and spoke in a friendly, easy tone.

"Ok, let's ah ... put up these lights. Maybe it might look a little better if they were on, huh?"

Melanie smiled at his words and felt more at ease in Steve's company by his actions. She was convinced he was going to kiss her just then which would have only confirmed Angela's words about him. The fact that he hadn't, strengthened her trust in him and she stood up and nodded eagerly.

"Sure ... Have you got a chair we can stand on to reach the top?"

"Yeah, I've got a wooden chair in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

Soon the pair were busy stringing lights. Melanie was perched on the kitchen chair leaning forward while Steve handed her the string of lights piece by piece as she wrapped them carefully from branch to branch. Leaning a little too far forward, the chair suddenly went from under her and she yelped as she lost her footing.

"MELANIE! " Steve shouted as he dropped the rope of lights and caught the young woman expertly in his strong arms as she began to fall, saving her from a nasty tumble.

Now, cradled tightly in his arms and breathing heavily, Melanie smiled admiringly at her rescuer.

"Good reflexes Keller ..."

"Ah thanks ... It's kind of a requirement of the job. Are you ok? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" he asked in a concerned tone, her close proximity and the sweet smell of her perfume temporarily knocking his normal composure for six.

"No ... No I don't think so ... Thanks to you ... But I ah ... I think you can put me down now Steve ..."

Realizing in that moment that he had been holding onto her for much longer than was really necessary, he found himself blushing and laughing nervously as he placed her gently back standing on the floor.

"Sorry about that ..."

"That's ok " Melanie said smiling at his visible discomfort " Actually it was kind of sweet ..."

A sudden knock at the door seemed to relieve the awkwardness of the moment and Melanie looked out towards the hall.

"Are you expecting someone?"

"Just dinner ... I hope" he replied chuckling. "I'll be just a minute."

Steve disappeared and Melanie heard him talking to someone at the door and heard the door closing again. Steve arrived back into the room and pushed past the branches to stand before her with a large pizza box in his hands.

"Look Melanie, I have a confession to make. After you cancelled on me earlier I ah ... gave away the flowers I bought you to Mike's daughter, I cancelled our dinner reservation and so I ... well all I've got to offer you is pizza and a couple of cold beers from the refrigerator. It's ah ... not quite what I had in mind for our first date."

Steve blushed and looked down at the plain looking pizza box and seemed to squirm where he stood. Melanie stepped forward and drew his attention as she slowly reached down and opened the pizza box and studied the pizza that lay inside. Looking back up at Steve's endearing, embarrassed expression she smiled and spoke in a tone designed to put him more at his ease.

"Well, that's good."

"Good?" Steve asked bewildered, feeling himself that it amounted to a disaster. I mean pizza and beers were ok for watching a ball game with Mike but never had any woman he had ever dated considered such an arrangement to be "good"

"Yes, that's very good. You see ... I'm not a great fan of fancy restaurants, I have an allergy to certain types of flowers and I happen to love pepperoni pizza and cold beer. "

Steve's confused expression changed in an instant to a huge grin as he wondered was she just saying that to get him off the hook but accepting her words for now he merely replied politely.

"Ok then ... Well I'll just get some plates ..."

"No need to cause unnecessary washing up. Napkins will do fine ... if you have some?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage napkins" Steve said grinning from ear to ear as he laid the pizza box down on the coffee table and headed back out to the small kitchen down the hall, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world and wishing that he had been lucky enough to have met this dream of a girl a lot sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**His First Tree**

Chapter 4 :

 **Union Street : 11:30pm**

Forty five minutes later and things were going even more smoothly in the small living room of 287 Union Street. The lights had been turned off and there was a small fire lit in the grate, burning happily down to the embers. The Christmas tree lights had been successfully hung and were now twinkling happily in the corner. The pizza had been long since consumed and the two occupants were sitting on the floor in front of the fire, their backs resting against the couch, with glasses of beer in hand, in deep conversation. A hearty laugh broke from Steve as Melanie's latest well told story of her younger brother's unfortunate incident one Christmas with his brand new skateboard and a lamp post came to its rather comedic conclusion.

"OUCH! What? He didn't even break something?"

"Barely a scratch. Although Dad refused to let him use that skateboard for quite some time after ..."

"I'll bet he didn't ... Sounds like your brother is a bit of a hell raiser"

"Sometimes ... But he's matured a lot over the years. You'll have to meet him some time.

"I'd like that. "

"Look at me. All I've done is talk about my family all evening and you've barely got a word in edgeways. I guess you've figured out by now that I am a total chatterbox and you're wishing I never arrived this evening, aren't you?"

Steve's smile became a little more serious and he took a quick swallow from his glass before replying.

"No, not at all. I like listening to you talk. Really ... It's entertaining and on the contrary, I'm really glad you came over. Now I know that your brother is a hell raiser, your Dad is an investment banker, your Mom bakes the best apple pie in the whole of San Francisco and you're waitressing to pay for your nightly college course so you can fulfill your dream of becoming an interior designer. See? I'm a good listener."

Melanie smiled and slumped back further so her shoulder nestled a little closer to Steve's.

"I'm impressed. You ARE a good listener but a lousy talker. You haven't told me one thing about yourself since we sat down here except the fact that you come from Modesto. I think it's YOUR turn now Keller."she said playfully, poking Steve's chest as she spoke.

"No, no my story is pretty dull compared to yours. I'd rather just listen to you."

"Oh no Keller. I want to know about YOUR family now. I've done enough talking so far. I know you told me you have no siblings but please ... tell me about your parents."

Steve's face fell and he knew he had stalled as long as he was going to be able to so he chose another distraction instead.

"Why don't I just go and get us some more beers first, ok?" he said attempting to get up but Melanie sensed his reluctance and pulled him back down beside her.

"HEY! What's the matter? Why wont you tell me about them?"

Steve sighed heavily and gave in reluctantly to the inevitable.

"Because ... because I didn't know them very well. They ah ... died in a car crash when I was five. They'd been ... hit by a drunk driver."

Melanie's face paled considerably and she inwardly cursed her persistence. Reaching out to cup Steve's face sympathetically, she spoke apologetically.

"Oh Steve, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you about it ... That was thoughtless of me ... I mean if I'd known I never would have ..."

Steve was the one this time who placed a finger over her lips and interrupted her apology.

"It's ok Melanie ... You weren't to know ... but see this is why I don't say anything about them because well quite frankly ... people always get a little weird when I tell them. They feel sorry for me and pity me but you know the fact is that I was luckier than most. My Grandfather raised me until I was fifteen and he was a pretty good substitute. He was a wonderful man and I was very lucky to have him."

Melanie trailed her fingers along his jawline and dropped them then onto his shoulder as he turned and stretched out in front of the fire, letting his head fall back against the seat of the couch as he gazed into the dying flames. She studied his face, lit up in the fire's glow and worried about the depth of sadness she registered in the green pools of his eyes.

"Steve? ..."

"Yeah? "

"You said until you were fifteen. What happened then?"

Steve closed his eyes briefly. He had hoped that she wouldn't ask but knowing that now she had, he decided to give her the briefest account possible.

"He ah ... passed away and I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle ... When I was eighteen, I went to college to study law ... became a hell raiser and eventually decided to become a cop. There you have it ... My life in a nutshell ..." he stated, adding a disarming smile to the mix to hopefully encourage her to change the uncomfortable subject of his past.

Melanie stared unnervingly at him, knowing full well he was holding back an awful lot of his life story for one reason or another. Deciding by his altered mood that pushing him about any if it was perhaps a bad move she decided on humor instead to try to bring back his genuine smile.

"Boy you don't give a hell of a lot away do you, Keller? Why do I feel there are an awful lot of meaningful stories that you're holding onto for dear life within that short summary, huh?"

She succeeded in making him laugh and he went along with the playful banter gratefully.

"Maybe there is ... But you're not getting them that easily Melanie Bennett. You're going to have to go out with me a lot more in order to hear all the juicy stuff." he answered with a cheeky smile.

"Oh! So you're going to resort to blackmail now, huh?" she said in a pretend hurt tone, shoving him playfully sideways and attempting to tickle him as she watched him squirm and giggle and grab her hands to stop her progress.

"No ... Blackmail is such an ugly word don't you think? ... I like to think of it more as ... charming persuasion ..."

"Oh you do huh? " she said giving up her attempts and stretching out beside him and taking another drink from her glass. "Ok, Mr. "I don't like to talk about my past a lot". Let's talk about the present instead."

Steve laughed again at the title she gave him and turned to face her again, rising to the challenge.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about the present?"

"Do you like being a cop?"

"Oooh!... You don't beat around the bush do you? Do I like being a cop, huh? ... Most of the time ..."

"Only most of the time?"

"Well it's not exactly a glamorous career you know. Most of the time it's rewarding you know, catching bad guys, getting justice, upholding the law but ... there's an ugly side too ..."

"Tell me ..."

"What about the ugly side?"

"Yeah ... "

"You see horrible things done to good people. Sometimes you see things that you can't get out of your head and they even haunt your sleep sometimes. It's not pretty in Homicide. Sometimes the bad guys get away or get off on a technicality. Or sometimes we don't catch them in time to stop them doing other bad things. Then there's having to make a split decision in an instant whether or not to shoot to kill or wound someone based on what you can see with your own eyes at a crime scene. They can only train you in certain circumstances in the Academy. When you're out on the streets you have to think on your feet. Sometimes the decision you make can mean life or death for a civilian or for yourself or your partner. That ... well that's the ugly side."

Steve stopped talking and saw the deep sadness and moisture in Melanie's eyes and feared that he had perhaps said too much for a first date. Wanting to negate the damage he might have caused to their very new relationship, he quickly turned the conversation around to more positive things.

"Of course, if I hadn't joined the Force I would never have met Mike."

Melanie shifted a little where she lay and sat up, resting her head against her hand, her elbow now resting on the floor.

"You two are very close aren't you?"

"Yeah ... As partners you kind of have to be. You have to be able to read each others thoughts. Mike is a very good friend ... "

Steve then snorted and shrugged his shoulders before continuing.

"Oh who am I kidding, Mike is more than a good friend. He's family. He's a father figure, big brother and a best friend all rolled into one. He knows what I'm thinking sometimes before I do. He knows how to encourage me ... and when to kick my butt when it's necessary and most importantly ... He's always there for me no matter what ... "

Melanie smiled as she saw the genuine admiration and love that filled Steve's face as he spoke animatedly about Mike and she felt happy that he had someone as special as that in his life.

"He sounds like the perfect person to have in your corner."

"He is ... but ah ... don't tell him I said that. I wouldn't want his head getting too big for that fedora of his ..."

"Have you ever been ... hurt on the job?" Melanie asked in a tentative and concerned tone and Steve knew the question was a loaded one.

It wasn't easy dating a cop and the hazards and dangers he faced every day weren't for the faint of heart. Perhaps he needed to know before he fell even harder for this beautiful young woman if she could really cope with the harsh reality of dating a cop. In that instant he decided not to airbrush the facts and to for better or worse let her know what dating him could be like.

"What? You mean have I ever been shot in the line of duty? Lots of times ... See here" Steve said rolling up his left t-shirt sleeve to show her a round angry looking scar on his inner forearm."I was shot through the arm once. The bullet went in here and exited out the back just about here" he continued, showing her the corresponding scar at the back of his arm." It was a guy who had a revenge agenda against certain Judges. Mike was undercover as one. I saw him aim at Mike in the courthouse and I managed to warn him in time but I wasn't quite quick enough to save myself getting shot."

Steve heard Melanie inhale sharply as the story unfolded and knew his story had had the desired effect. He had to know if she was in this for the long haul so despite feeling bad for alarming her, he continued bravely.

"And see here ..."

Steve lifted his T-shirt up at the back and leaned forward exposing a neat but still nasty looking scar on the right of his lower back. Again he heard Melanie inhale and squirmed as he felt her gently touch it.

"What? Here?"

"Yeah ... I was transporting a state witness from Oak grove, California when three guys with guns ran us off the road and chased us through the state forest. I was shot in the back. I had blood bubbles in my lung and everything. It was pretty horrific. Oh and I was shot in the thigh another time when a drug bust went sour but ... well I'll spare you that scar. It's still a little unpleasant looking."

He heard Melanie's breathing become faster and thought he heard a faint sob pass her lips. Realizing that perhaps he might have laid the scare tactic on a bit thick and overstepped the line a little, he straightened up and drew his T-shirt back down to cover himself and turned to see her hand across her mouth and felt her trembling. Feeling awful for what he had just caused intentionally, he gathered her in his arms and let her head fall against his shoulder as he heard her muted sobs.

"Oh Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you ... I just ..."

Before he could finish apologizing, Melanie pushed away from him and spoke in an upset tone.

"Then why did you tell me all those things if not to scare me?"

"I ah ... I guess I just wanted you to know that what I do for a living is dangerous. I want you to know what you're getting into if ... if you decide to go out with me. Melanie I ... I'm falling in love with you and I don't want to fall any further if you won't be able to handle what I do every day for a living ... It's not easy dating a cop. We work long unsociable hours and Mike drags me from dates at a minute's notice sometimes when I get called into work. It means sometimes dining alone and always dreading a phone call from a number you're not sure about. I need to know you're ok with that now before I fall even deeper in love with you than I am right now ..."

Steve couldn't believe that he had just let his feelings spill out so eloquently and so candidly to this young women he barely knew. He watched her facial expression soften from one of upset and annoyance to a gentle and loving one and felt her arms sneak around his back which set his heart hammering even more in his chest so that he could hear the rhythm beating in his eardrums. He knew this was make or break time and his actions could have just ruined something very special before it even had a chance to fully develop and yet he didn't really regret what he had done. He needed to know if Melanie was in this for the long haul or if she would bail at the first sight of blood of trouble.

"You're ... falling in love with me?" Melanie mumbled emotionally.

Steve studied her face as a solitary tear fell from her right eye and trailed softly down her face in the dying glow from the fire. He wasn't sure why but he felt a faint chuckle bubble up from within and so he let it out as he brushed her tear away at the same time with a gentle finger.

"That's all you got out of that heartfelt speech, huh?"

Those words made her laugh briefly too and she suddenly dropped her head against his chest and hugged him tight unexpectedly. He tightened his arms around her too and they stayed like that for several seconds before Melanie spoke again, still snuggled against his warm chest, hearing his heartbeat beating wildly beneath and knowing that he was hanging on her every word.

"Steve, I can't say I'm thrilled by what you do and I have to be honest and say that I'm not sure how I'd cope with seeing you hurt or bleeding ..."

Steve felt as if his heart had suddenly stopped and felt he knew what was coming next. How he could possibly expect anyone to cope with dating him under those impossible circumstances. He subconsciously loosened his hold on her in a defensive mechanism and muttered in a voice that didn't even suddenly sound like his own.

"That's ok ... I understand. Really ... I do. You know it's getting very late and I need to get you home."

He went to move away to get up but Melanie tightened her grip around him not letting him move and she smiled through two glistening eyes.

"Hey, hold your horses. You didn't let me finish Keller."

Steve held his breath at her words and stared at her hopefully, part of him not wanting to hear what else she had to say for fear it tore his heart in half and part of him longing to hear the words he desperately wanted to.

"I don't know how I'll feel if something bad happens to you Steve and I can't make promises that maybe I mightn't be able to keep but I do know this. I think I'm falling in love with you too. I felt it the first time I laid eyes on you and ever since it's like there's something attached to my heart that keeps drawing me back to you. I'm not sure what the future holds for us Steve but ... I do know I want to find out ... And I don't quit that easily Keller."

Steve inhaled sharply as he heard her words and for a few seconds he found he couldn't speak. He was sure she was going to leave him like all the rest and so he hadn't even prepared himself for hearing what he just did. This time his eyes betrayed him and a tear escaped from his eye to meet Melanie's finger this time. She smiled at him and gently shook him as she spoke even more emotionally.

"Well say something Steve ... "

Unable to think of the words that would fully explain how happy she had just made him he decided to let actions speak for him instead as he swooped down and claimed her lips with his unexpectedly. Melanie melted against his kiss, as it lingered passionately for several electric filled seconds before Steve steeled himself and broke the touch.

"Does that answer your question?" He asked dropping his forehead against hers to stare passionately into her dark brown eyes.

"Ah ... yeah ... Yeah I think it does. Boy you sure don't do things by halves, do you?" she said feeling her lips still tingling from where he had kissed her moments before.

"No, it's all or nothing with me. So does this mean that we're ah ... well you know ... ah ... official ..."

Melanie grinned wider.

"Yeah ... yeah I guess it does ... But just so I haven't missed anything could you tell me that part about loving me again ..."

"You want the words or the action?" he added cheekily with his endearing boyish charm.

"Oh I think I deserve both ..."

"Ok then ... I love you Melanie Bennett ..." he whispered erratically as he kissed her passionately once more.

This time when they finally came up for air and both their cheeks were flushed and their smiles more permanent, Melanie gently pushed him away a little before speaking a little breathlessly.

"Steve, if we are going to make this work I ah ... I want to take it slowly, ok? Can you handle THAT? "

Steve sighed and grinned a little wider.

"Yeah, yeah I'm cool with that ... as long as you still let me kiss you from time to time ..."

"I think we can come to some arrangement about that ..." she answered in a tongue in cheek tone before pulling away and fixing her clothes and hair with her hand.

"It ah ... is getting pretty late and we both have work tomorrow so I think maybe ...I better get home. Living at home still has its benefits but also its downside. My Dad tends to wait until I'm in safely before he goes to bed."

Steve straightened himself up too and spoke in a sleepy, self satisfied tone.

"Well I ah ... think I've drank a little bit too much this evening to drive you but let me call you a cab and I'll escort you home that way ok?"

"You don't have to do that. I can get a cab home by myself. You look tired."

"No, no it's not safe to get a cab by yourself. Besides ... I'm not ready to let our time together this evening end just yet ..." he added chuckling and reaching out to grab her hand gently. "Just ah .. let me change into something a little more appropriate for escorting a young lady home, ok? I'll be just a minute."

Melanie watched him reluctantly let go of her fingers and head out into the hall and a warm glow washed over her that she knew hadn't been caused by the dying embers in the grate. After he'd called a cab and changed, doused down the fire and unplugged the tree lights, thanks to a last minute reminder by Melanie, they were ready to go. All that was left was to wait for the Cab to get there. Standing awkwardly out in the hall waiting, Melanie shifted closer to Steve and reached a hand across his back to lay her head against his chest. She heard him inhale sharply as she did and felt his arm envelop her on that side.

"Do your scars bother you? she asked tentatively as she rubbed the spot on his back that she remembered seeing earlier.

"No, not that much. My back twinges a bit sometimes but the others don't cause me any real trouble."

Melanie looked up at his face and leaned upwards to plant a tender kiss against his warm lips. Steve exhaled after her lips parted his and she could tell her close proximity was unnerving him so she stepped back a little grabbing his hand instead and closing her fingers around his tightly.

"What was that for?" he asked sheepishly.

"That was a thanks for a lovely evening. "

Steve smiled and suddenly felt slightly light-headed. Rubbing his free hand through his hair and across his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was from the five beers he had managed to consume throughout the course of the evening or from the strange dizzying effect that Melanie was having on him. She noticed his reaction and leaned closer.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Brushing off any concern, he smiled again and spoke playfully.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I ah ... think I just had one beer too many this evening ... It's starting to go to my head ... I think maybe I should have stuck with the coffee ... I ah ... don't normally drink more than one or two of an evening."

"Was that my fault ... for cancelling earlier?"

"No ... no that was my fault for partaking ..." he added with a chuckle.

Melanie moved closer and felt Steve breathe a little faster.

"Are you sure it's just the alcohol making you feel light-headed?"

Steve grinned wider and wrapped his arm more tightly around her shoulders.

"Now that you mention it I'm not too sure ... You do have a very strange effect on me that no other woman's ever had. "

Steve tilted his face down to kiss Melanie just as a loud car horn beeped right outside.

Pulling back as they both laughed, Steve grinned cheekily.

"I've heard of saved by the bell but never saved by the car horn."

Hand in hand they left Steve's apartment and headed down the steps to the waiting cab.


	5. Chapter 5

**His First Tree**

Chapter 5 :

 **Bryant Street : 10:10am 18th December**

Mike came out of his office and refilled his coffee cup for the third time since he had arrived at work earlier at eight am. Since then there had been no sign of Steve and Mike was beginning to worry. He had almost rang Union Street on two separate occasions but felt that it wasn't appropriate to check up on him just yet. He hadn't even managed to sleep that well last night, thinking about Steve and Melanie. He wondered how things had gone. If they had parted ways unhappily or if they were now an official couple. He paced around the bullpen to take his mind off things and fielded a few questions here and there from his men and then escaped back inside his office to tap a nervous tune with his pen on the edge of his desk.

He glanced up at the wall clock and seeing that it was now well after ten o'clock he lost patience and picked up the receiver of his phone and started to dial Steve's number. He was half way through the dialing when movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention and he looked up to see Steve coming in through the outer bullpen door. He hung up immediately and studied Steve's demeanor carefully as he made his way somewhat wearily to his desk. He looked ok, not too down and watched as Steve slipped off his jacket and placed it on the back of his chair. He tried not to be too conspicuous in his studying so he picked up a random file off his desk and pretended to be looking through it as Steve came towards his office and knocked casually on the glass door. Pretending to not even be aware of Steve's entry, Mike made an issue to look up and respond dramatically.

"Oh Steve! I didn't see you come in. You're a little late aren't you?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. My alarm didn't go off. I had a ... bit of a late night last night. Don't worry, I'll make up the hours later."

The boy looked a little rough around the edges and so his words rang true. It didn't look like he'd gotten much sleep but he still was no wiser about how the evening with Melanie had turned out. He had hoped that Steve would enlighten him off his own bat, but seeing as he didn't seem inclined to forward the information willingly, Mike frowned and changed tactic.

"Say, have you still got the Benson Case file on your desk?"

Steve looked puzzled and yet nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. Why? "

"Get yourself a cup of coffee and then get it and bring it on in here will you?" Mike said returning supposedly to the file he had been perusing earlier without further eye contact with his young partner.

Steve stayed looking at Mike for several more confused seconds before Mike looked back up and smiled at the sight of Steve sporting definite signs of a doozy of a hangover.

"Well what are you waiting for Buddy boy? A written invitation?"

Steve scowled and rubbed at his forehead.

"Mike my head's a little fuzzy this morning but are you sure you want to see the Benson Case file? That one is signed off by Olsen and just waiting to be filed away."

"The Joey Benson Case. Yes, I know which one it is. Now just get it will you ... please?"

Steve shrugged his tired shoulders and turned and left as Mike surreptitiously watched him leave. He grinned to himself as he saw Steve rummaging through a pile of files on his desk, finally pulling out one from the bottom of the pile. He then looked away hastily as he saw Steve from the corner of his eye, head towards the coffee table and pour himself a cup, noting also that Steve was taking it straight and black which again was highly unusual. Steve then appeared in his office doorway and Mike snapped up his head and barked more instructions.

"Close the door will ya and ah ... take a seat ..."

Steve inwardly groaned. He hated when Mike started pulling apart old case files that were by all accounts completed and ready to be filed away but he did it fairly often when a hunch or something about the case continued to bother him. Closing Mike's Office door quietly so as not to aggravate his already gently throbbing headache, he then wearily crossed Mike's Office floor and sunk into the guest chair, opening the Benson File and dropping it onto Mike's desk before taking a long mouthful of his coffee, hoping it wouldn't aggravate his already rolling stomach.

"So? What's eating you about the Benson case, huh? I thought you were happy with the result."

Mike looked up and beamed playfully across over at his partner.

"Nothing ..."

Steve's face fell and he straightened up in the chair.

"Nothing? ... Well what did you want to see it for then?"

"I don't ..." Mike said, starting to smile even wider.

"What?" Steve answered now totally perplexed.

He had considered calling in sick earlier but now he was sorry he hadn't. Mike was making no sense whatsoever or maybe it was his muddled brain that was the problem.

"Mike, look I dont know what you're playing at but I'm really not in the mood for one of your games. You just ASKED to see it ..."

Mike leaned forward and closed the file that Steve had brought.

"Don't worry. That was just for "their" benefit." Mike said gesturing towards the other officers outside in the bullpen. "Now come on ... Put me out of my misery, will you? How did it go with Melanie last night?"

Steve's jaw dropped open and finally the fog began to clear in his hungover head. He shook his head very slowly and started to laugh.

"Man ... You are SOMETHING else ... That's why you brought me in here? To question me about last night? Oh ... Mike ..."

"Oh come on, come on. Don't get all high and mighty on me. I was worried about you last night. I just wanna know if you two are ... well you know ... oh what do you young people call it these days? ... Um ... an item, that's it! Well? Are you? Did it go well? You're smiling ... so it can't have gone bad ... Steve? ... STEVE? Let me off the hook here, will ya? ..."

Steve smiled wider as he watched Mike fluster and so he decided to put the older man out of his misery.

"Ok, ok ... Relax will ya? Yeah ... It went well ... Actually ... It ... was perfect ..."

Mike beamed from ear to ear and he reached across and slapped Steve playfully on the shoulder, almost spilling his coffee in the process.

"Oh that's terrific ... Just terrific Buddy boy. I'm really pleased for you. So does that mean you two are ..."

"An item? Yeah ... yeah I guess you could say that ... "

"Well come on, dont stop there. What happened after I left?"

Steve shifted in his chair and laughed at Mike's persistence.

"Nothing ... We just talked a lot and ah ..."

"Go on ... And what?"

" ... And she's really awesome Mike. You know she doesn't like expensive restaurants or flowers. Can you credit that? And you'll never guess what else? "

"What?"

"Get this. She ... HATES anchovies too." Steve added chuckling at the coincidence.

"Well if that isn't a match made in heaven, then I don't know what is Buddy boy. How does she feel about slippers and Christmas trees?" he added playfully much to Steve's amusement.

Still laughing, Steve answered between giggles.

"Well funnily enough, we didn't actually discuss the subject of slippers Mike but I'm afraid she likes Christmas trees so I guess I'm well outnumbered on that one."

Both men laughed and then Mike studied the young man as he seemed to tentatively rub at his temples and decided to broach that subject too while he was at it.

"You know you look like hell this morning Buddy boy. Ended up pretty late last night huh?"

Steve brushed a weary hand through his hair and down across his chin as he sighed heavily.

"Yeah, you could say that ..."

Mike straightened back up and frowned at Steve for his continuing lack of forthcoming details.

"Did you know you're a lousy story teller Steve? It's like dragging blood out of a stone."

Steve laughed at Mike's words and took another mouthful of his coffee.

"Well what else do you want to know ... exactly?"

"How it went ... Did she apologize? Is she ... um ... still back at your place this morning?"

"MIKE! ..."

"Ok, ok keep your voice down. You're absolutely right that's none of my business. I guess I just wanted to know if you took my advice about ... well you know?"

Steve knew exactly what Mike was asking but decided to enjoy watching him squirm a little for a change.

"No ... I don't know what you're talking about. What are you asking me?"

Mike's face paled and despite the fact they were in an enclosed space with the door locked, Steve bit back a chuckle as he heard Mike lower his voice and lean forward.

"Well I was just wondering if ... well if you took things ... you know ... slower than you usually do ... like I suggested? "

Steve burst out laughing and Mike blushed redder and swatted at Steve across the desk playfully.

"Wiseguy! You really had to make me spell it out for you, didn't you? "

Steve swerved from the swat and laughed even more as he apologized between the giggles.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry. It was just your face ... I couldn't help it ..."

"Alright funny boy ... I'm glad I've amused you ... but you still haven't answered my question."

Steve sobered and straightened up .

"You really want to know don't you? ... Ok, ok you win. Well Michael you'll be glad to know that I was the perfect gentleman last night and I got Melanie home safe and sound around midnight."

Mike smiled proudly. "Well good for you. "

But then his smile faded much to Steve's puzzlement.

"Wait a minute ... You didn't drive did you?"

"No, no don't worry I didn't. I took her in a cab. But as it happened her ah ... Father was still up and invited me in. "

"Met the Father already, huh? Well that's pretty serious Buddy Boy. Next thing I know you'll be asking me to rent a tuxedo ..."

It was Steve's turn to blush and squirm as Mike watched on in amusement.

"Although my gut instinct tells me he was probably just sussing you out ..."

Steve laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I think he was."

"Did he give you the third degree?"

"Yeah, he asked a lot of questions alright but he was nice. I think I passed the test. Actually Mike ... I almost forgot. We were ah ... talking about things and I happened to mention you and he said he knows you."

Mike's eyes lit on his young partner's face with renewed interest and he leaned back in his chair.

"Me?"

"Yeah, apparently his family originally come from the Portrero."

"You're kidding? What's Melanie's surname?"

"Bennett and I ah ... think her father called himself Bob"

"Well I'll be damned ... Bobbie Bennett. He had a younger brother called Richie. We used to play baseball in the neighborhood. I haven't heard about them in years. They were a nice family though and he's Melanie's father?"

"Yeah, he's an investment banker by trade. He spoke very highly of you. Actually I think I gained a few brownie points with you being my partner and all."

Mike grinned wider.

"So tell me. How did you end up with the sore head?"

Steve frowned as he realized that he hadn't been fooling Mike one tiny bit and that Mike had seen right through his hangover all along. Deciding there was no point in holding out, he related the story as it happened.

"Ah well that was the only problem, you see. I mean I was talking away with her Father and everything was going great and then the guy gets up and opens a bottle of 12 year old Scotch and starts pouring a huge glass tumbler full of the stuff for me."

Mike laughed.

"But you don't drink scotch do you?"

"No, not normally ... And believe me when I say I won't be drinking it again anytime soon either."

Mike saw the green tinge that seemed to grace Steve's face as he spoke about the incident and he had to bite back the laugh that threatened to erupt.

"Well you could have just said no thank you, Steve."

"Yeah I guess I could have but ... well I wanted to be polite you know ... Especially being our first meeting and all ... but truth be told I was already starting to feel the effects from the five beers I'd had earlier but Man ... that guy was some drinker."

Mike laughed even more heartily.

"Well if that's the Bobbie Bennett I remember, he could easily drink you under the table Buddy boy. How many glasses of scotch did you have?"

Steve visibly shuddered at the mere thought.

"That's just it Mike, I don't know. He just kept refilling the glass ..."

By this stage, Mike was in hysterics.

"Oh Buddy boy ... If you'd already had five beers, you must have been three sheets to the wind by the time you left that house."

Steve couldn't help but laugh along with Mike's infectious laughter despite feeling a little aggrieved with how the evening had eventually progressed.

"Mike it's not funny. I mean I remember saying goodnight and getting the cab home but everything after that is a little fuzzy. I don't even know what time it was when I got in but next thing I wake up at four thirty, sick as a dog ..."

"What a waste of 12 year old scotch, huh Buddy boy although I think it's safe to say that scotch obviously doesn't agree with you ... You have to be a hardened drinker to stomach scotch in that quantity. Looks like he was testing your mettle Buddy boy ... or else trying to scare you away from his daughter."

"Yeah I think you might be right ..." Steve added, rubbing his stomach at the unpleasant memory but then he laughed and added humorously. "The funny part was though I was still in my clothes when I woke up and one of my shoes was missing. Do you know where I found it?"

"No. Where?"

"Half way down the steps outside ..." he added laughing.

"Oh boy! ... So I guess your first date with Melanie sure turned into a memorable one, huh?"

"Yeah that's for sure but ah ... I think it was worth it ..." Steve added, smiling a genuine smile that clearly revealed his true feelings.

"Well, I'm glad things worked out for you. Truly I am."

"Thanks Mike."

"Have you ah ... taken any painkillers for that head of yours?"

"No, no I only had strong painkillers back at the apartment and I wasn't sure my stomach was up to them."

Mike reached into his top drawer and threw a packet of pills across the desk in Steve's direction.

"Here take two of those. They're easy on the stomach but they'll sort you out."

"Oh thanks, you're a life saver Mike, " Steve uttered gratefully as he popped two pills out of their foil casing and washed them down with his by now cooling coffee. "So what's the plan for today? Has the tail on our latest suspect Murphy produced the goods yet?"

"No, they called in earlier. Still no show. Are you going to be up to much today?"

"Oh yeah I'll be fine. Once those pain pills kick in and I've drunk more coffee I'll be human again, don't worry."

With that a faint knock came to the door and Bill Tanner arrived in holding a file and a package in his hands.

"Mike, here's that information you wanted on David Parker and here Steve this just arrived for you at the desk downstairs."

"Thanks Bill ..." both men said in unison as they took their respective items from Tanner.

Looking curiously at the strange green wrapped gift in his hand Steve was momentarily distracted from opening it as he watched Mike rummage for his glasses in his top drawer and then saw him put them on and start reading the papers Tanner had just handed him.

"Hey! What a minute, David Parker. Isn't that the guy Jeannie's currently going out with?"

"Uh huh ..." Mike mumbled distractedly as he rifled through the pages.

"You're checking up on him aren't you? MIKE? She'll go nuts if she finds out!"

Mike wagged a warning finger in his direction.

"Not if you keep your mouth shut she won't. I'm just looking out for her best interests, that's all. "

"Look Mike, I know it's hard, ok ... but you've got to let her make her own choices. She won't thank you for this, you know?"

"Are you a Father Buddy boy?"

"No, I'm not a Father but Mike ..."

Mike cut him off mid sentence and wagged a warning finger in his direction as he spoke.

"When you are and your little girl is going out with some guy you don't know ... THEN you tell me I'm doing the wrong thing but ... NOT until then ... Ok?"

Steve opened his mouth to protest but seeing Mike's steely expression, he changed his mind and backed down, throwing his hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Ok, ok ... it's none of my business."

He watched Mike curiously reading the pages in his hand and couldn't resist a quick question.

"Did you find anything on him?"

Mike frowned and shook his head and threw the pages down onto his desk.

"No ... Not even a parking ticket! Guy seems almost too good to be true."

Steve smiled and stayed staring at Mike, wanting to say something but deciding against it. Mike caught his stare though and a knowing look passed between them. Mike looked momentarily embarrassed and then he removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes before speaking in a more subdued tone.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping at you Buddy boy ..."

"Forget it Mike ... "

"You think I should just trust the guy don't you?"

"No ... No I don't ... " Steve stated plainly which caused Mike to look puzzled as he hadn't expected that answer. "I THINK you should trust Jeannie. You raised her well Mike. She's more sensible and a better judge of character than you give her credit for. She gets that from you. She can handle herself Mike. I think you just need to trust her. She can handle this David guy if he gets out of hand. She's her father's daughter Mike."

Mike's smile widened as he leaned back once more in his chair and felt heartened by Steve's words as he replied proudly.

"She is ... Isn't she?"

"Yeah ..."

"You know you're absolutely right. I guess I just have to lighten up about it, huh?"

Steve had a mischievous thought and replied humorously.

"Or you could just resort to a bottle of scotch?"

Mike laughed a deep belly laugh.

"I could couldn't I ? ... But well ... it probably wouldn't do much good. Something tells me that bottle of scotch won't have had the desired effect of putting you off seeing Melanie again, now will it?"

"No ... No, it would take a lot more than that."

Just then Mike saw the unopened package still resting forgotten on Steve's lap.

"Say, what have you got there, huh? Were you expecting a package?"

Steve had almost forgotten about it in the discussion about Jeannie's boyfriend and looking down at his lap, he picked it up again and studied it closely.

"I have no idea ... I wasn't expecting anything."

Just as he started to open it Mike reached across the desk dramatically and caught Steve by surprise as he grabbed Steve's hand, thus halting his progress and asked in a serious tone.

"Wait a minute! ... Did you check whether it was ticking first?"

Steve's face paled and he looked down at the package in his hands with a grim expression before looking back up to see Mike beginning to giggle hysterically.

"Oh you're hilarious, you know that?" Steve said, knowing full well he'd been had by an expert.

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ..." Mike spoke between giggles ... "Boy, you must be badly hungover to have fallen for that one ... Don't you know they screen any packages downstairs before they ever reach our desks?"

Steve resumed his opening but stopped when he heard Mike's last sentence.

"I didn't know that? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, didn't you know that? Cop's get all sorts of revenge packages in the post. The mail room and the front desk is our first line of defense. Well go on ... open it up. It must be safe if they sent it up to you."

Steve stayed staring at Mike for several seconds, making a mental note to find out if Mike was merely pulling his leg again or if they really did screen packages downstairs for dubious contents before his curiosity got the better of him and he ripped the last of the packaging from the curious-looking, green box now exposed in his hands. He opened the lid but whatever was inside was covered with more green and red tissue paper but a card lay on top which Steve looked up and opened. Mike was equally in the dark about what Steve had just been sent but he watched Steve read the small gift card and a huge grin lit up Steve's face as he seemed to hang and flush slightly at every word he read. Mike couldn't take the curiosity a second longer. Leaning forward he asked tentatively.

"Well? ... Who is it from?"

Steve seemed to be taking so much satisfaction from the card he was reading that at first he hadn't seem to even register Mike's question ... but before Mike could ask a second time, he mumbled a shaky response.

"It's ah ... from Melanie ..."

Mike grinned as he felt that explained the strange expression on the young man's face.

"A gift already? Well that must have been one hell of a first date Buddy boy. What does the card say?"

Steve who was still staring at the card with a goofy smile lingering around his lips read it out loud without even looking back up.

"It says "Hi Steve, Thanks for a lovely evening. Sorry about Dad and the scotch ... Hope you're OK this morning ... I hope this is the first of many and we can build on it together. Love Melanie."

Mike smiled even wider as he saw Steve's love struck gaze and while there were ample opportunities there for giving him a hard time over it, Mike remembered feeling that way about Helen a very long time ago and something inside made him decide that he wouldn't.

"Hmmm ... Well that's a bit cryptic. You better look and see what she gave you." Mike encouraged which finally made the young man drop the card onto Mike's desk and lift the tissue paper from the hidden item. Steve saw it first and inhaled sharply as Mike lifted his head higher to try and get a glimpse of what was in there himself. Steve chuckled and turned it around for Mike to view.

"It's ... an ornament for my tree. It's a couple inside a snow globe. Kind of cute, huh?"

Mike didn't respond but felt something spark inside his heart at Steve's words, a memory long past and a strange coincidence combined to give him a strange feeling of déjà vu and the same funny feeling he sometimes had that Helen was suddenly in the room with him in spirit. He exhaled sharply as the feeling settled around him. Steve didn't appear to notice his strange reaction but continued to look at the ornament in the box as he continued to speak about it.

"I think she used a play on words Mike. I guess the first of many could mean our date but also the ornament for the tree and building on it together must mean collecting decorations for it together as well as building on our relationship ... Or at least ... I hope that's what she means ... What do you think? "

He finally looked up to see that Mike was staring at the green box almost in a daze and that he had paled considerably.

"MIKE? What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost?"

Steve's call of his name drew his attention and he stood up and raced around to look at the bauble inside the box in a manner that startled Steve.

"MIKE? What is it? "

Finally knowing he had to explain his strange behavior by the peculiar look on his young partner's face as he watched him behaving somewhat erratically he found his voice and mumbled almost incoherently.

"I ... just don't believe it ..."

Steve was starting to become slightly alarmed by Mike's reaction and hadn't got a clue what had caused it.

"You don't believe what? Mike? You're kind of scaring me now ..."

Mike smiled at Steve's words and knew in that moment he had acted very strange.

"Oh no ... Don't worry ... it's just that ... Well you remember Helen's favorite tree ornament on our tree in De Haro Street, don't you? "

Steve thought for a second or two and then nodded.

"Yeah I think so ... It's a snow globe, isn't it?"

"Yes ... yes that's right. Well you see ... I gave that to Helen on our first Christmas together after we were married. It was our first tree ornament and that's why it became her favorite, Buddy boy. "

Steve processed what Mike had just said and then looked again at the ornament he held in his hand.

"You're kidding! "

"No, no I'm not Steve. That's some coincidence and well ... quite a good omen I'd say. Treasure that Buddy boy."

"Yeah ... Yeah I will ... And you know I think this is going to be my favorite one too ..."

As the two men shared a special moment, thinking of their respective loved ones, Mike's phone rang loudly on his desk, breaking the silence. Mike raced around to answer it and spoke animatedly into the receiver and as Steve sensed by his words a call into immediate action, he packaged the item back up carefully and replaced the card and the lid.

"Ok thanks .. Watch him and keep us informed ... We're on our way ..." Mike said hanging up before heading for his coat rack to grab his coat and fedora, explaining to Steve as he went "Murphy just showed. Grab your jacket Buddy boy and put that thing away safe. We may only get one chance to catch this guy. Let's go ... Lover Boy ..."

Steve headed for his desk and placed the gift inside the bottom drawer before realizing what Mike had called him. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair, he raced after Mike shouting as he went.

"Oh no Mike, don't call me that! Not when I was just getting used to Buddy boy ..."

The sound of Mike's chuckling echoed from the outer corridor as Steve's heavy footsteps running followed from behind.

 **The End**

 **A/N : A special word of thanks to all those who followed and read this story to its conclusion. I hope you have enjoyed it and the warm, fuzzy feeling I hope it left you all with in the end. X**


End file.
